mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
New Bordeaux Police Department
The New Bordeaux Police Department is a law enforcement organization in Mafia III. History The New Bordeaux Police Department, or NBPD, is the predominant agency responsible for law enforcement and investigation within the city of New Bordeaux. Interaction Police officers will set up blue and red search zones when the player is wanted by the police is actively being chased by them. Citizens will phone the police if they witness a crime in progress. Once a call has been made onto the player, a blue zone with a circle on the center will be set up on the player and the police will investigate the area for several minutes or until the player has been located. Police presence and response time vary depending on the district, with fewer police and slower response times in poorer districts like Delray Hollow, compared to considerably higher presence and response times in wealthy areas like Frisco Fields. As the game's protagonist is black, police officers will stop and question the player if they are seen in predominantly white neighborhoods or anywhere the player looks out of place or suspicious. However, they will never attempt to make any arrests and will shoot to kill for any crimes the player does. Perks Various perks are available through your underbosses that may impact the actions or effectiveness of the police. Local phone service can be temporarily cut to keep citizens from reporting crimes, and the police can be bribed to call off their pursuit of the player or ignore their crimes for short periods of time. Equipment Vehicles *Eckhart Champion PE *Samson Protector *Samson Rhino *Samson Vindicator Members *Earl Wilson (chief) *Clement Lindquist (lieutenant) *Jake Boudreaux (detective) *Jim McCormick (detective) *Fiona Davidson (police dispatcher) *Police Officers Appearances Aside from being present throughout the game, the New Bordeaux police department make scripted appearances in the following missions: *Detective Jim McCormick appears in Evil That Men Do. *Chief Earl Wilson appears in There's a War Goin' On. *Detective Jake Boudreaux is mentioned in the Lincoln Clay Case Files. *Lieutenant Clement Lindquist is mentioned in the New Bordeaux Tribune. *Police officers will pursue Lincoln after the vault robbery in The Home Fires Burn. *Police officers will chase Lincoln and Vito during Fish Gotta Eat. *Police officers may be present in the The Royal Hotel lobby at the end of Everyone Will Notice. *Police officers will be present at the Southern Union Residence during The Privileged Die Slow. *Police officers will escort Judge Holden's limousine in The Poor Sumbitch. *Police officers will be present outside the Retroussé Yacht Club during Certainly Was Exciting. *Three random police precincts must be visited in I.R.A. Don't Ask. *Lincoln must steal a Samson Rhino from a police precinct in .45 in My Hand. Locations There are five precincts located around New Bordeaux and another closed precinct in Delray Hollow. *The Downtown precinct is located along the western shore of the district. *The French Ward precinct is located in the central garden district. *The Frisco Fields precinct is located in the central part of the district across from the Briar Patch. *The Pointe Verdun precinct is located in the southeast corner of the district. *The Southdowns precinct is located in the eastern central area, just before the wealthy neighborhood. Notable Items Collectibles *Playboy Magazine dated October 1965 in a portable building behind the Pointe Verdun precinct. Other *A Junction Box inside the fenced in yard of the Downtown and French Ward precincts. Trivia *Unlike previous Mafia titles, the police do not enforce traffic laws, issue tickets or arrest anyone outside of scripted events. *Because of Sal Marcano's grip over the city and the police department, the police will never react and shoot enemy gangsters. They will always react and focus on the player instead as they have been bribed into helping Sal's men. *After engaging in a gun fight with police, a broadcast by New Bordeaux News may be reported on the radio, describing the battle. Gallery Earl Wilson.png|Police Chief Earl Wilson Police Officers (Mafia III).jpg|New Bordeaux police officer Eckhart Champion PE.jpg|Eckhart Champion PE police car Samson Rhino.jpg|Samson Rhino SWAT van NBPD Delray Hollow.jpg|Closed Delray Hollow precinct NBPD Downtown.jpg|Downtown precinct NBPD French Ward.jpg|French Ward precinct NBPD Frisco Fields.jpg|Frisco Fields precinct NBPD Pointe Verdun.jpg|Pointe Verdun precinct NBPD Southdowns.jpg|Southdowns precinct Category:Mafia III Category:Locations in Mafia III Category:New Bordeaux Category:Law Enforcement